The Lost Silmaril
by Teraunce
Summary: A sudden Goblin Raid has attacked a small town that is near the Grey Mountains. King Aragorn sends a small army there to deal with the problem. Pippin & Merry are among the army off having an adventure w/out Sam. When on a soggy night,they fall.partialsum


Replies to Reviews:

eiluj: sorry for annoying you but the errors you found have been corrected so thank you, however, next time i would suggest you read them carefully. And the last 2 codes haven't been used because i haven't posted a full chapter. & You don't want to see my outlines...what ones i have...if you want to read what one of my unfinished chapters is like, go to my website. Also, the prolouge was written 2 years ago and barely been touched since. I knew of my error in the title unfortunately my memory is not that good with spellings. i do have an outline from a year ago...but its not very complete...mainly chapter names with a brief plot summary for each.

Author's Note (very long):

This story was started before i read the simirillion and as such some of this stuff is probably wrong, as such, this is an unofficial retcon and as such don't be surprised if it clashes. This story also relies on parts of the canon that were never really defined and as such were vague. I am attempting to make this in tolkein's style but i don't expect it to be very much like it at all. Again, if parts of this are totally contradictory to canon...well...all i can say is sorry.

**Disclaimer: This story will probably be horribly wrong at some points so don't base any FanFic off of this or use this as a springboard to reading Tolkein. I will probably break the 4th wall at some point and accidently throw in something non-modern...**

Legend:

_I am thinking this_

"This is being said"

**You are being Shouted At!!**

This is important or has emphasis on it

--Page Break or Change of Scene--

??.??.??chapter is not finished??.??.??.??

\\\next chapter begins immediately after this one with same **_setting_**\\\

/./././Time/Place change in next _**chapter**_/./././

legend end

You may see more than 1 of these codes at a time...if so...combine effects listed above.

This is being uploaded here as a mirror of my site and as a way to get some feedback.

I am sorry for all grammer/spelling mistakes but this is being written in wordpad. + I'm kinda lazy.

Author's note end

* * *

Prolouge

At a small town by the Grey Mountains:

A breathless aide walks in unannounced & without knocking into the Council Hall & is met w/ outrage.

"What are you doing here?!" The Council lord demands & exclaims in surprise.

"Sir, Goblins have been sighted in the mountains nearby. They are marching towards us. The military strategists estimate there to be over a 1000 goblins." The aide breathlessly explains.

"What is the size of our army?"

"We are outnumbered 5 to 1 Sir."

"Dispatch Riders to Rohan, Gondor, The Lonely Mountain, Whoever, I don't care who, just dispatch them so they can say we have fallen & warn them."

As the aide turns to leave, the council lord asks quietly, "how long till they arrive the town do you think?"

Startled, the aide says, "a week max," forgetting to say sir.

--

In the stables.

"I want you all to go to the major cities this side of the Misty Mountains," the Aide says to 10 riders.

"But Rorin, why cant we stay & fight, I'm sure we'd win." 1 of the riders says.

"Orders are Orders Error."

--

The riders & Rorin set out on their quest.

--

1 week later The town is destroyed. There were many valiant deeds for which I unfortunately have no time to put down.

--

3 days after that only Rorin was still alive.

--

2 weeks after he set out on his quest Rorin finally reaches Minas Tirath, the capital of Gondor.

An exhausted Rorin says to the gatewarden as he approaches the gate leading his horse, "I must speak w/ whoever rules Gondor...I have an urgent messa..." right before he passes out.

The shocked Gatewarden immediately sends an errand boy to fetch medical help for Rorin & his horse. He then leaves to tell the king of what had just happened.

--

As the king hears of the news he asks for them to bring the boy in as soon as he stirs. While he is waiting for the boy to stir the king chews on the thought of why an errand boy would ride till nearly dead from exhaustion to deliver a message.

--

When the boy finally wakes up in the infirmiry, he asks the nearest healer in a croaking voice, "water...please?"

The healer seeing this and knowing of his importance, walks over to him with a cup of water and asks if he feels strong enough to see the king. The boy replies that he will be as soon as he's had some breakfast and finished his drink.

* * *

??.??.??.??.??.??


End file.
